Love is Fiery Burden!
by Sonic3532
Summary: Avery Wilis and Jeremy Angles (Ang-lis) are both 16, starting their pokemon journey, and are dating. But when Avery turns into a vulpix (from a bitchy, ignorant ninetails) and goes missing, will Jeremy lose it? Will Avery turn back into a 16 year old? WILL JEREMY'S AND AVERY'S RELATIONSHIP EVER BE THE SAME? (Check out my profile to see mine and Avery's bios (Read and Review))
1. Chapter 1: Love is Sweet

**Me: Halo! Hello! Hola! Hey Hey Hey!**

**Serena: OKAY WE GET IT!**

**Me: Serena what are you doing here?**

**Serena: Just chillin.**

**Me: Okay? Well anyways, this my second fanfic..**

**Serena: You haven't finished the first!**

**Me: STOP INTERRUPTING! **

**Avery: Here's Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: Love is Sweet!**

**(Avery's POV) 7:15 AM**

Ugh. Clock! Alarm! I'm tripping on Alarm Clocks!

"Shut up alarm clock!" I think to myself as I turn off my clock. "Spazy! Get up, or I'll come into your room." a voice said. Ugh, my little annoying brother. "Shut up and DONT YOU DARE COME IN!" I yell at him. I don't want him in here because 1) Its my room; 2)I'm not dressed at all. "JUST HURRY! Today your gonna get a poke whatever its called." He replies back. "Okay! Tony. I'll be there in a minute." "One. Two." This is why he's annoying.

**7:25 AM **

"Finally I'm ready". [I'm not that kind of girl who cares about makeup] "WOW! You took forever!" Tony scowls at me. "You know that I hate makeup!" I scowl back. "Whatever tom boy," I freeze. Did he just? I'm going to kill him! I cant help twitching, "Don't you ever call me that! I'm.. I'm not even one. If you ever call me that again, I swear I'll punch you in the face", I threaten him. He chuckles back. He regret this...

I go downstairs, my mom is making french toast. God, I love french toast! "Good morning honey." Mom says. "Ditto." "Here you go dear." She hands me a plate of french toast. I bite into it. SO DELICIOUS! "Dear, here is your backpack. Oh I cant bear that your leaving!" she wails like a wailord. I roll my eyes; what I really want to say is, "Its been long enough!", but I don't want a 43 year old woman yelling at me, so I reply, "Me too".

I head outside. Aquacorde Town, finally i can go to any town I want! I inhale, that thought makes me happy, because I've only been to 2 towns in my life! I like Vanvile Town, because one of my friends, Serena Coreles lives there. I walk up to the lab and

"EEEEEAHH!"a voice heavenly pierced in my ear. "AHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I hear laughing, it's Jeremy. "You didn't have to do that, Germy!"

"Sorry! So are ya ready for our first journey, Aves?" He flirts. I blush, "Yeah, Germy." I kiss him on the cheek.

We walk in together into the lab. "Hello there Avery and Jeremy." a voice says to us. It's Scyamore. He looks startled and tired but somewhat alert. " Hello Prof., did something happen?", Jeremy asks Scyamore.

"Oh.. Well. I don't want to talk about it." he says staring into space, fake laughing. Weird! He has 3 pokeballs on the table, I wonder what they are. "Ah! Your wonderinig what pokemon are in the pokeballs, aren't you?" giggles Scyamore. I nod.

"Who would like to go first?" Scyamore asks us. I nudge Jeremy's shoulder, we walks up. The balls open, in the first there's a growlithe; the 2nd, an eevee; the 3rd, an espurr. Jeremy picks the espurr. He waits for me to pick one before nicknaming his new pokemon.

I already made my decision, I pick up the 2nd. "I'll name ya Cress," I don't know if I'm going to evolve him into a espeon. "Im calling Espurr... Hmm? Zoid! Her name is zoid!" Jeremy exclaims like Albert Einstein. Have fun" Scyamore says waving at us! We both nod.

We go outside,"Before we go, Im going to see Serena." I say. Jeremy is thinking about what he's going to say,"Sure, just don't take all day," I smile at him and walk down to the gate that separates the two towns. "Could you please open the gate, Louis?", I ask Louis. He nods and opens the gate for me. I walk into Vanvile, it smells sweet! I walk to Serena's front porch and knock on the door.

The door opens. It's Kevin, Serena's older brother. "Hey Kev." I greet him. "Hey Aves," He lets me in. I see his mother, and another girl sitting next to her at the table. "Hello Rose." She smiles at me. "Hello there, Im Misty, what's your name?" Misty asks me. "Hello! I'm Avery Willis, one of Serena's friends."

"Hey Kev, where is Serena?" I ask him. "Well, ugh.. Um.." he's hiding something from me. "Okay then. I'll just go to her room". I say proudly. "Umm. I think you should go. I'm sorry but.." Rose starts to say. I bet she knows, heck! Misty probably knows too. "But what. Stop messing with me! What are you hiding from me. Where's Serena!" I demand; tears rush down my face.

"Look! If we tell you, it will shock you!" Misty says. "Vee Eve Eee." an eevee says. I think its saying good morning. It opens its eyes, it freezes. "What?" Why is it scared of me. I look at its eyes, green. Green like Sere.. "OH MY GOD!" I yell while coming closer to the eevee. "Oh my god! What the hell?" feeling teary again. "I.. Serena what happened?" I hug her, her fur feels so soft, I feel her tears on my back.

I stand up. "Ill see you later", I say still shocked.

I go back to Jeremy,"Ready?" I nod.

CONTINUED IN CH.2


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Painful

**Me: Hello.**

**Misty:Hello.**

**Avery: Hey.**

**Serena: Here's Chapter 2 (PS: HI)**

**Chapter 2: Love is Painful!**

8:13 AM

"So how is Serena doing?" Jeremy asks me. I freeze,"Skitty's got your tongue? Haha." he giggles. I smile and say," She's doing good I guess." Well it's partly true, she has Kevin and Misty to protect and help her. Twoop. "What was that?" I ask turning my back to see. "Avery! Focus! Dont let everything distract you." he retorts. "What?" I didn't listen, I need to work on that. "I know you heard me, dont say it's because of your ADHD." Jeremy says.

I freeze. I just want to punch him! He shouldn't be talking about my ADHD period, and besides I can control myself, I just get easily distracted. Then anger storms inside me. "Oh shut up you jerk. You shouldn't be talking to me like I'm a child, and I told you not to talk about my ADHD!" I yell at him. He starts to say something but I interrupt him," Dont even say your sorry. Goodbye!" I scream, running in the direction where I heard the sound. I feel pissed, hurt, sad like I wanna explode. "I dont want to go back home, I want to be left alone with my thoughts," I think.

I keep walking, not paying attention to the pathway, I'm humming this song called Buzzcut Season [Lorde]. Stomp..

I hear a howl. "What the? How dares wakes me up?", an angry voice says. I look down, "Shit!" that is what I'm only thinking on my mind. I just pissed off a ninetails. "You. You little girl did it. You shall be punished!" the ninetails says. "It was on accid.." "NO EXCUSES!" it screams from the top of its lungs. The ninetails starts shimering with this weird aura. Its tails stars moving around like a psychic pokemon. Its eyes changes black to purple, its making this weird swirk on its face. My body feels paralyzed, pains sparks my spine, i.. It's shredding!

My spine is shrinking, it hurts so bad I can't hold it anymore! I scream at the top of my lungs waiting for someone to hear me. "I'm going to die." I think. That one thought is obsessing my brain, I cant stop thinking about the that thought, I scream for it to stop. I feel something and it's growing, I open my eyes to see what it is. It's fur. Red fur.. "Shes turning me into a pokemon.." My mind is lost, my thoughts are shut down. My nose feels wet, like a dog's, my eye sight is blurry The pain is unbearable, I scream again. My eyes are shrinking also, I'm regaining some vision. My vision is back, I hear footsteps and someone yelling out my name. I recognize that voice; its Misty's. I calm down a little and yell out Misty's name. I hear Misty is getting closer to me, I see her shocked face. "Avery?" she yells pit of shock and doubt. "M..Misty?" I reply back to her.

"Don't, get any closer or else the same will happen to you, I insist you get the hell out of her," the ninetails says in this creep voice. "A.. Avery be strong. Find me whenever you can. I'm sorry." Misty tears up running away from me. "NO!", I scream at her, at the ninetails, at everything. I scream and scream. My hands start hurting, they shrink and shrink, and my fingers disappear, and stubs start growing out of them, I scream. My hands are paws. My legs and feet are paws. "Why?", I yell continuously with tears down my face. "Wh..pixxx..." What? "My voi..vul pix pix vulpix." She's changing me into a vulpix," Vul Vul Pix!" I no longer can speak human..

My hair is curling. It probably look likes a vulpix's. My face aches. It's changing shape into a cat'a head shape. My body is aching more than before, it's changing too, it hurts so badly, I scream but it comes out as a yelp. I see the ninetails' face, it's currently enjoying my pain, it's smirking more and more. Something is growing on my back, it hurts the most out of this painful transformation, the pain suddenly goes away and then it's back but in a different area. It goes away. This happens for 4 times, I count how many times; 6 times. Vulpix's have 6 tails. It's almost over. "I'm almost ther.." I think. What? I cant hear anything. I start freaking out (even though I'm been freaking out). BEEP. Good it's back. But, my ears are changing, they're growing larger.

FINALLY THIS PAINFUL CRAP IS FINISHED! The ninetails disappears.

**Continued in Chapter 3**

**Me: I dont own Pokemon. I don't own Lorde, I wish I did. I don't own Buzzcut Season, great song; CHECK IT OUT!**

**Thanks for reading, I was planning to add more to this chapter but I'll wait until Ch.3. Sorry (NOTICE ME SIMBAI) Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Love is Hallucinating

**Me: Short (whatever this is called) is short. Here's Ch.3**

**Chapter 3: Love is Hallucinating**

**8:24 AM**

Im been 7 minutes since the ninetails left me, I still haven't moved. I think its time for me to move, I stand up on all 4 fours, man this is hard! Left, right, left, right, SPLAT. I fell down. I don't give up then I start to think about Jeremy. Crap! Jeremy still thinks I'm mad at him and worst of all; how will he handle about his girlfriend is a vulpix? That thought is obsessing my brain! I keep on falling, 13 minutes later I see this shadow. I step back.

What is that thing? "Dont worry I won't bite you." the thing giggles to me. I come closer to it, it's only a growthlite. I try to walk closer to it but I fall: stand up, get closer and fall. "Whats wrong?" It says coming closer to me. "I.. I'm not used to this." "Haha. Don't worry everyone gets used to something uncomfortable." he replies nicely. I smile at him," My name is Avery. Yours?" "Mavericks," he replies. "Mavericks? I like that name." Mavericks grins,"Follow me." "What? Wh..", I start to say but he takes off and I have to run to him. I think I'm starting to get used to it! "We're gonna sneak past this way into the forest." He whispers. That "way" is route 2. "Catch me if you can." I playfully giggle. "What are you doing? I would love to play but we have to be careful." He warns me but my ADHD got the best of me. Man, the wind blowing on my fur feels so wonderful; who knew a pokemon felt so relaxing. I almost bumped into a pokemon trainer. Then I see one certain pokemon trainer, he looks so familiar!

Jeremy.

I don't think for a moment, my thinking sparks back. I can't go to him right now, I just can't. He has another pack of pokeballs; their my pokemon. I smile that he cares about me and my pokemon, I feel like an idot for getting mad at him... I cant think of that right now. Must keep running, I see a glimpse of his eyes, he looks at me; i wink at him and grin. his reaction was priceless: he turns his face with this dafuc face. I reached Route 2/1, basically the gap between the Route and the forest. Maverick catches up to me with a mad face," What the heck were you thinking? You could have killed us!" "Its okay, we reached the gap." I say. Jeremy is walking near us, I stare at him,"Hello? Earth to Vulpix?" Mavericks says waving his paw at my face. "Stop.", I calmy retort. Jeremy and I meet contact again, Mavericks hides in the bushes. Jeremy is grooming me, I blush; his reaction is what. "Hello there little vulpix," I can't believe he hasn't pulled out a pokeball yet. "Your not a normal vulpix, your special..", he says stopping himself waiting for my reaction. I blush,"I love you." I forgot he cant understand me. "Your eyes are emerald green, that's what makes you special." My eyes? My eyes never changed color, they're still emerald green? Jeremy walks away from me.

"Avery, I'm confused. He just met you he couldn't have been your trainer?" Mavericks questions me. I don't answer his question," Come on. Lets Go!", i say cheerfully. Hyperactivity is sparking in me. I just want to bounce everywhere! I run to the forest and Mavericks follows me. The forest is dark and spooky. We both walk up until something stops us. It's a weedle.

"Hey who are you?", it growls at me. "None of your business." I retort. "You'll pay!" It growls. It's ramming to me, coming closer and closer.. Bam! Mavericks just tackled the fainted weedle," Haven't you ever had a battle before?" he retorts. My secret is so closed to be unveiled. "Not in a while." I lied. We walk and walk. Something is waiting for us. "Now!" Two voices scream. I see a pikachu and a weedle. "Run, Avery, run!" Mavericks screams. I freeze looking at Mavericks running. I unfreeze but it's too late! "Pi...Chu!" The pikachu screams moving its hands together to create friction. A bolt of lightning sparks from the pikachu's and hits me. I feel it. So painful! It feels like 2000 gnats nipping me. I try to move but I'm paralyzed! I'm way off guard, I see the weedle releasing its pins from its body and coming at me. The two run away. I feel queasy like I'm about to throw up. Everything looks blurry, I walk very slowly from the paralyzation and the shock. It posioned me. I see Mavericks well 3 of Mavericks. The 3 Mavericks say,"Avery whats wrong?" "P..osion..ed P..aaarralzyed." I stutter like I'm drunk. I walk away from the 3 Mavericks. I see Jeremy in front of me,"Avery. i canto believe you were the vulpix." My fears are controlling me. He's going to break up with me. Its just a hallucination. I see my younger brother,"Hey spazy, tomboy, ugly." Just an hallucination. I see my mother,"I knew you weren't ready." Then Misty,"Im sorry."

"I know your secret. Spazy, ugly, tomboy. I'm so sorry. Come back home Avery." They all say. I scream for the torture to stop. I see a flash of a white light, I cant breath... oxygen... I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm dying. I cant breath. I feel.. Poision everywhere.. I'm dead. Dead. dead. I see the white light. Goodbye Earth.

**Continued?**


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Insane

**Misty: Damn you Sonic! You didn't have to kill Avery.**

**Serena: Yeah!**

**Me: Just Watch, Here's Ch. 4**

**Chapter 4: Love is Insane**

**9:15 AM? **

"AH! AM I DEAD?", I scream. I bite my fur and it hurts. "I'm not dead? B..But how?" I see Nurse Lydia (Nurse Joy's sister). "Don't worry little one, your okay. You almost died of brain poisioning." Nurse Lydia exclaims. Brain Poisioning? My teachers told me that Brain Poisioning is the brain and heart shutting down from poision, it's very rare to survive it. "Your heart is quite different from any normal vulpix and your eyes are emerald green; not black." she questions me. I step off from the pokehealer to the floor, I see Mavericks," I had to carry you to Santalune City and you were twitching and hallucinating." "So what's with your weird heart?", Mavericks questions me. "It's a secret." I reply. I can't tell him. "Your just different from any vulpix and I just want to know why." "I said it's a secret," I retort with anger. "Bwa! Okay. Sorry."

The door opens, and someone is zooming past us. Oh great! I already know who it is, Jeremy. I don't want to sound harsh but, Why is he following Mavericks and I? "Nurse, Nurse. My pokemon fainted.. C.. Can you help?" he says panicing. "Don't worry." Lydia's chansey says but it comes out as "Chan sey chan". "Why don't you take a deep breath and sit down." Lydia suggested to Jeremy. Jeremy sits down on the bench taking a breath. He looks down at Mavericks. Maverick is shaking. "Haha. It's okay." I chuckle at him. Jeremy is holding something in his hand and he's doing that lip sound. Click Clack. I figured out what's in his hand; pokechew. I chuckle. Does he really think I'm going to eat that crud? I sniff, it smells good. I walk to him, am i really going to eat this? I tell my body to stop but it wont stop! My body is not in my control!

I open my mouth and the food goes in. Im forcing myself not to eat it; its too late. I gulped the food down. YUCK, i taste the aftertaste; the aftertaste tastes so good. "You like that dont you?" He feeds me another one and it's actually good. "So you wanna be on my team?" Jeremy asks me. I freeze and Mavericks freezes too," Yes, as long you take the two of us." I say with confidence. Jeremy gets out my stash of pokeballs, and throws it all Mavericks. 1... 2... 3... Mavericks was captured. "Avery will like this pokemon."he says throwing out Maverick's ball. "I'll name you.. Mav.. rick.. Mavericks." How did he know? I see Mavericks, he jumping up and down because Jeremy said his name.

Jeremy pulls out his stash of pokeballs. One of his pokeballs don't look like the rest. The pokeball has a Goldish curve on the top and gold, pink, and yellow colored curve on the bottom. The two curves are linked together, pretty! The color of the button is the same. "Here goes nothing. Prism ball go!" he says. I immerse with the ball. It's just an small space. 1.. It's getting bigger. 2.. and bigger! 3.. The small space is infinite. "Wow." Just me and my thoughts. I see a girl, she playing with a eevee and a ball. She looks at me. She's about to say something but a white light shocks my brain. "Wha?" I see Jeremy and Mavericks. "What should i name you? How about Emerald." Jeremy asks me. I fake a smile "At least he didnt say my name and I really do like the name Emerald." I think.

"Your pokemon are healed, sir." Lydia says handing him the 2 pokeballs. He caught another pokemon? I wonder who it is.

"Thank you." he replies to the Nurse. We walk out of the Pokecenter and I see the city. It's so beautiful! "Sparks come out!" Jeremy says pressing the button on the ball. Time to see who the pokemon is.

A little human silhouette comes out. I reconize that yellowish dark color and the red cheeks.

That pikachu who paralyzed me.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. It's that weak vulpix. You look like a tomboy." Sparks growls at me, laughing. My hatred of him sparks my brain, and the fact he called me a tomboy make my hatred grow and grow. HE WILL DIE!

I growl at him. "Haha! I knew you were a tomboy.", he chuckles. "Time to die you little Pika-shit.", i growl at him charging my tackle at him. He slams into the floor hard. "Pika-chu." He's doing his Thundershock again. I know to dodge it. The Thundershock comes at me, I scamper to the right. I dodged it. I deeply breath. Something hot is forming inside my throat. The heat comes out. "Vul... PIX!" It's an ember, my first ember. The flame scurries around Sparks, turning left and right, left, right then bam. It hits Sparks, hard. He fainted. I.. did it! I won my first battle, I'm jumping up and down. My ADHD is controlling me again as I run and run. "W..wha! WOAH! Emer.. Emerald calm down." Mavericks and Jeremy plead to me. I stop, weird!

"Sparks attacked you first. I.. I'm releasing him."

* * *

**(Jeremy's POV) (FINALLY)**

Why did Emerald attack Sparks? Did he do something to her? I hold Sparks' pokeball and I hold i button for 14 seconds, and the ball is empty. Sparks is now considered wild. I smile. I think of Avery, why did I piss her off? I shouldn't had talked about her ADHD like that. I frown. What happened to my Avery?

* * *

**(Avery's POV)**

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" "Av.. Avery. Why? I didn't mean to piss you off. Where are you? I miss you!" he screams. Jeremy is mad at himself. "Av.. Avery? Is he talking about you?" Maverick asks me. I nod and say," That's my secret Mavericks. I accidentally stepped on a ninetails' tail and it turned me into a pokemon." I tell him. His face is shocked then he smirks," I'll help you Avery." I smile back," He caught you with my ball." Mavericks is surprised," I'm proud to be your pokemon."

We walk around to the Pokemart. The door opens, BAM! A girl accidentally bumped into Jeremy. "I.. I'm sorry about that." the girl says. The girl's hair is white; not old lady white, just white. She has no wrinkles, she looks beautiful. "It's okay." Jeremy replies laughing. "My name is Olivia Hendricks and your name is?" "Jeremy Angles (Ang-les). Nice to meet you."

"You too" "Oh my. What awesome pokemon you have." Olivia says. "This is Emerald the Vulpix and Mavericks the Growlithe."

"Emerald, your eyes are so beautiful!" Olivia compliments me. "Your hair looks pretty." I say. I know she can't understand me but I don't care. "Aww. Thanks, my hair does look pretty," she replies. I freeze. Bu..But how did she understand me? My mind is puzzled, this is insane! "It's a secret." She whispers in my ears.

**Continued in Ch.5**


	5. Chapter 5 : Love Has Many Secrets P1

**Me: Hello people! Sorry about the break.** **(NOTE: Mavericks' name is pronounced Mayv-ricks)**

**Here's Ch.5.1**

**Chapter 5.1: Love Has Many Secrets P.1**

**12:00 PM**

It's been 3 hours since we've been outside, people think the pokemart is small inside and outside. Well, it's actually small outside and large on the inside. I'm starving. I haven't ate since 6:00. "Hey Olivia, are you feeling peckish?" Jeremy asks her. "Why yes I am Jeremy. Let's go to The Bruchint (Brru-chent), it's one of many breakfast/brunch/lunch restaurants." She informs him. Olivia glares at me with a smirk then a smile and laughs, she must be really happy. We walk to the roseila statue and we see a big bilboard that says "Le Bruchint. Aliments pour Pokemon et Humain." That's french for "Food for Pokemon and Humans." I see a smaller sign that says "50% sale today." We walk to Le Brunchint, and someone opens the door for us," Thank you sir." Jeremy and Olivia say to the kind man. He nods. Le Bruchint looks so fancy yet easy going and beautiful. So many windows! I look around and feel the warmth of the skin hitting my fur. "Jeremy?" a voice says, it's my french teacher Mr. Richs. "Ug.. Ugh.. Bo.. Bonjour Mr. Richs." Jeremy shakes his hand with Mr. Richs. "How's Avery going?" He asks. I feel nothing at the moment, Olivia spots me and I freeze. She smiles again," I'm going to play with Emerald." Jeremy nods," I'll be there in a sec Olivia. Just find a booth."

We walk in silence and find a booth near a window, I jump up on the seat and sit near the window. "Olivia could you please tell me your secret?" I plead her. "I am but there's too many people around and by the way I can only tell you not Jeremy." She replies. I frown but i sigh. "So Avery.. Heeheh! How are you." she taunts me. "It.. It's not Avery! It's Emeral.." I'm interupped by her," Don't lie Avery. Im not going to tell your boyfriend." I freeze," Ho.. How do you know he's my boyfriend?" "I observe very carefully and he saiid he liked you."

Jeremy walks up to us and sits near me. I blush "I gotta control myself, I cant let him know yet." I think hardly trying to concentrate hard on this thought. "So when was the last time you saw Avery, Jeremy?" Olivia asks Jeremy. "Ugh.. When we were about to go into our journey and i mentioned something i shouldn't have said and she starting acting like a bit..." He stops and is thinking what to say. Did he just about to call me a bitch? I feel anger in me. I turn my head over to Olivia and she seems angry. "You shouldn't have called her a bitch. Even if you were about too." Jeremy looks at me, he's becoming suspicious. I let my anger lower. "Sorry. So anyways she stormed off and I haven't seen her." He finished.

"Oh." Olivia replies. "Ah. Bonjour there madam and sir. My name is Ricardo and I'm your waitor. Have you decided your drinks?" says Ricardo. "Umm. Fizzy Fooz." Olivia says. "Nurse. Hehher and 2 Poke Tutts." "Wi." Ricardo says rushing off. "So what are you going to order." Jeremy asks Olivia. "Hmm? I don't know yet." "Okay. I'm going to get Mavericks out. "Mavericks come out." He says quietly. Mavericks is out of his pokeball," Avery!" he barks with excitement. I guess that's what every growlithe does when it takes a good nap. Mavericks runs up too me and I flinch. I feel something moving up and down on my cheek and its wet. He's licking me and it tickles so much," Heehheh! Stop.. Heeheeh! It!" I giggle. He stops and says," Sorry, I'm so excited to see you." "Aww. Thats cute." Olivia says winking at me. I blush with anger, but i calm myself down. Ricardo walks up to our table and serves us our drinks "Thank you." "So, are we ready to order?" "Yes. Jeremy you go first." Olivia says smiling.

"Ugh Thanks! I would like Tomato Soup please." Jeremy says. I forgot he likes tomato soup, i like it too but it isn't my favorite. " Also I would like 2 pokechew." He finishes. I stare at him with a yuck face. I can barely handle pokemon food i can't handle a whole plate of it. "Oh? Make that 1? Could I get fish sticks?" "Eh. I'll see what I can do about te fish sticks." "You madame?" says Ricardo. "Pokechew." She says shyly. "Vul?" "What?" "Lithe?" "Que?" "What's wrong about that?" She says angrily. "Sorry Madame. Right Away." Ricardo rushes off again.

"Sorry Olivia." We all say to her. "It's suprising thaat you eat pokechew." Jeremy says astonished. "I was born this way. I just like it." She shrugs. Oh my god. Could she be a pokemon? Hahaha. Nope! I guess I'm crazy.

**Continued In Chapter 5 Part 2**

**How was the first part? MYSTERIES BE HAPPENING! (Did you get the GaGa reference?) Later - Nathan (Sonic3532)**


	6. Chapter 5: Love Has Many Secrets P2

**Here's the rest of Chapter 5 (Italics are memories or flashbacks) **

**10:00 PM (Jeremy's POV)**

I've been doing nothing for 7 hours today. The other 2 were just traning my pokemon for the gym leader, the last hour was dinner and i feel sleepy. Finally this long day will end. I think about Avery, where is she? I think about the restaurant. Emerald had an angry look on her face when i order pokechew for her, but pokemon can't eat human food. But emerald did. Emerald must really be a special vulpix or she's not a vulpix at all. Maybe but, Olivia likes pokechew. I guess some people like it, but Olivia ate the whole plate. What could this mean? Olivia can't possibly be a pokemon, its impossible! But Emerald could be someone she's not. She is a lot like Avery... Could she be Aver.. No! That's insane! Okay okay, Emerald is like a human, Olivia is like a pokemon but Olivia is human and Emerald is a pokemon. STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!   


I'm so sleepy i just... **(Jeremy's dream) **I see a white box, Avery is sitting on a chair. "Avery? I missed you!" I say to her. Why is she here? She frozen. "I missed you Jeremy. I have something to say." She says. "What?" "I'm Emerald..." She answers me. I freeze, doubt covers my body," No your not Avery!" I punch the walls and the the white box has disapeared. I'm in a house I suppose. "W.. Where am I?" I ask the house in fear. I see an old lady and a crystal ball," Don't worry little man." The lady says. "My name is Madame Aris." Madame Aris says to me. I suddenly see Emerald. She's talking to Madame Aris. "How dare you talk back to me you little pokemon. You shall be punished. Aribeckisha!" She screams at Emerald. Aris is grinning and Emerald is coughing, "Enjoy your last minutes little pokemon. GOODBYE!" Aris screams and she's gone. "V.. Vul.. Pix." Emerald is saying something but she's coughing too much for me to understand. "Vul...pix.." She yells. Silence hits us, I shake her to wake up. "NO! E.. Emerald you can't be!" I scream. She can't be dead! She is dead. No! This is a nightmare! Then I'm somewhere else.

* * *

**10:20 PM (Avery's dream)**

"Avery. I will never trust you again. You had me worried sick about where you were, and you were with me all this time." Jeremy yells at me. "I'm sorry." I plead him. "Sorry don'tt cut it, Aves." He retorts. Jeremy is walking away from me. I'm in a black room. I see a old lady," Hello there pokemon." The lady says. "My name is Madame Aris." "Where am I?" I ask. "Do you believe in witches little one?" Aris asks me. Witchcraft is fake, I instantly retort," No, and I will never believe in stupid fake witches." "You little shit! You will pay!" She says. Aris is speaking gibberish and lightining sparks in her hand. It's just fake. "You're now cursed! My job is finished, enjoy your last minutes." She yells and poof she's gone. Yeah whatever. (cough. cough.) Weird. I can't be sick. (Yack. Yack.) Why am I (yack) yacking all of the sudden. I feel poision in my body. I'm dying. She did curse me, she did she did, she did!

"Avery." A loud voice whispers. "Avery.. AVERY.. AVERY!" the voice booms. I wake up.

**10:30 PM (Avery's POV)**

"Huh? What the?" I yell. "Shh." A silhouette shushes me. It's Olivia. "Follow me." she says. We walk to the city, we're sleeping at Roue 3. "What's up?" I ask her. "Do you trust me?" "Yeah." "No, do you REALLY trust me?" she asks. "I do. I do." I say. She turns her head left and right. "You know why my hair is white and I eat pokechew and can talk to pokemon, Avery?" she asks me. "Why?" I ask her. "Avery you may never regain my trust but my real name is Daxi Herus." she says. I loose my senses.

* * *

**(Daxi's POV)**

I see Avery's reaction, her mouth is open; she is shocked. "Tha.. That's not true!." She retorts. "It is Avery, you just have to accept the truth," I tell her. "Okay, okay. But what pokemon are you, _Daxi_?" she asks me. "Flaaffy. That's why my hair is white." I say. Avery has another reaction. "You can't tell no one, not even Mavericks." I say serious. "Kay. How did you transform into a human, Daxi?" I tell you.

_(Flashback)_

_I'm with my family, Davein (Day-ve-in) my little brother, Markey my slightly older brother, my sister Livis (Live-iss), my mom and dad. We're eating a bag of pokechew (people give pokemon pokechew sometimes). We see this man, his facial hair is red and he is wearing black. That guy is capturing my friends. "We have to hide!" Livis says. Davein is crying. I take his paw and backup. The man comes closer to us," RUN!" I scream. It's too late. The man holds us by the head and hits us with a large stick, I black out._

_(Hours later)_

_I'm in this white room with these weird flashing buttons. I look to the left then the right, I'm in a chamber. "D.. Daxi?" Livis says in shock. I smile a litle, my family is with me. I see a lady in a white dress with red hair. "Ah! Hello there projects 123." She says. Projects 123? What is that? The chamber opens, the lady picks me up and quickly closes the chamber door. I squirm in her arms," Let me go!" I bark. "Shut it you damn annoying flaaffy!" She growls back. She walks to another room with a chamber and throws me in there. "You lucky pokemon are our test subject. We will experiment on you." She says with a wide smirk. The chamber is turns green. I see the lady push a button, and she is laughing mencingly. "15% transformation completed" A robot voice says. My spine is growing the pain hurts. My eyes are becoming bigger, I cant see._

_(14 minutes later)_

_"99% transformation completed" My teeth hurt. They are growing barley. "Transformation completed. Team Flare will scare everyone with it's flare." I have two legs, it's going to be hard to walk. "W.. What did you do to me?" I ask in fear. "Why don't you have a look." She growls. A mirror goes to my chamber, I see a human. But where am I? I notice the white hair, that human is me! I cry a little," Why are you doing this?" I ask. "None of your beeswax!" She screams. "I'll never let you get away with this and Team Flare!" I growl. Team Flare. i'll remember that. "I don't think so you scum!" She barks. The lady opens the chamber, and i kick her leg. She's paralzyed for a second. "Later." I say running the other direction. I run out the door. I'm out. What do I do first?_

_(End of Flashback) _**(Avery's POV)**

My mind is so puzzled yet so amazed," That's so cool." I say. She giggles and frowns. "I do miss being a pokemon. Hey, when I'm a pokemon, I want to be one of yours." She says. "Yeah. That would be awesome!" I say to here. "Hmm? Hey Olivia." A voice says. It's Jeremy. "Who's Daxi?" He says. Phew! I thought he heard the story. "Hahaha. I was woked up by Emerald, I think she had a nightmare so I told her a short story about a girl named Daxi." Daxi lied.

Phew, that was close.

**Continued in Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 6: Love is Calling

**Sorry for the short break.**

**Serina: Yawn..**

**Misty: YAWN..**

**Me: Misty you know I can change you into a pokemon whenever I want.**

**Miracle: What time is it?**

**Misty: It's Hit Sonic with a Hammer Time.**

**Me: Here.. Ch. 6 AH MISTY!**

**Chapter 6: Love is Calling ( or TOO MANY SECRETS or Love has Many Secrets Vol. 2)**

**Somewhere around 3:50 to 4:20 AM**

All the noise is shattering, the silence dying as I wake up, I rub my eye with my paw. Another day being a pokemon, I should have my own look at the city though. i didn't know pokemon wake up early, I think as I walk up to Santalune. It looks so pretty, all the little lights are dim, I feel relaxed. I'm to tired to get energize.. Oh crap! I left my pills in my bag which Jeremy has. I can't get them or my secret will be blown in 3 seconds flat. Don't worry, don't worry!

I keep on walking to forget about it, I see this weird thingy at the phone booth, I've been thinking how could I communicate to Jeremy. I walk to the booth, the phone is a big box with buttons (circles) with pictures on them, a mic, and a phone. Very weird! Maybe I should... How does this work? I look to my left, it's a chair, oh so convenient. I jump on the chair and press on a human picture, I talk into the mic," Hello there." "Hello there." the voice says translating it in English. Oh my, oh my! I almost faint from the excitment. Here goes nothing! I dial Jeremy's number.

Ring ring... Ring.. Riing.. (the phone picked up) "Hello?" I ask. "Hello there Avery how are you? WAIT WHAT.. AVERY!" He screams. "What? Why the hell are you screaming!" Daxi scowls him. "It's Avery!" His voice shakes. "Oh." "Jeremy I have a few things to say: You have my pills." I stop. "Oh yeah sorry Aves." "(laugh) Sorry that I stormed off on you.. And Im with you right now." I say. Did I just let a small glimpse of my secret out?

"What do you mean you are with me right now." He questions me. "I can't tell you, but I'm always with you, and I'm closer than you think, baby.. Gotta go, I see a flock of spearows attacking me. But I can stay for 30 seconds. Maybe." I finally stop talking. "Kay. I love you Aves." I feel my paw slipping off the button," and I love pix, Vul." I say. My paw slipped, I'm frozen in fear and shock. "What are you hiding from me?" He says. I can hear the spearows coming closer," Ah! Bye." I hang up and run quickly back to Route 3 while the flock is on my tail. "Come here! NO ESCAPE! KWA! IMMA RANDOM CHICKEN!" They said and one random spearow screamed. I run back to Jeremy and Daxi. "Av.. Emerald you're safe." Daxi's tongue almost slipped. I look at her with an angry look, the flock is gone and Jeremy is holding me.

* * *

**(Jeremy's POV)**

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Did Olivia just about to call Emerald Avery? What! ABSURD! Why did Avery make vulpix sounds? It could've been fake, but it was so clear even in a phone call. She probably has a vulpix, she said a flock of spearows were going to attack her, and minutes later Emerald was being chased my the flock. Does that.. No! I look in Avery's bag for her pills. I look at the description and Emerald gets a spot of them. She looking at them like a person who has a drinking problem. Pokemon can't have ADHD, Emerald's reactiion craved it, why does she want ADHD pills, and how does she know what these are. I look at her and she tries to hide her expression. Hmm... I'm getting so suspicious, I can feel a secret. "I'm going to have a talk with Emerald." Olivia tells me with a fake smile. She probably knows about the secret too. They both have secrets but what are they?

"Sorry but no your not." I calmly tell her, I see Emerald's reaction again. "Why?" She replies. "What is her secret? You know about it, tell me!" I scream insanely. "Woah, Jeremy, I'll just leave you here with her for a few minutes." Olivia says walking away from me. Avery also said something about that she's always with me even though I cant spot it. Where is she? She could be in a different town. Is Avery this vulpix?

First the eyes, the human food, not liking Pokéchew, always being with me, her reactions whenever I bring something up, trying to hide her reaction, blushing at me, the flock of spearows, the vulpix sounds, giving me a smirk like she knew me, I feel this weird connection between us...

No. No. No. No. No. "Avery?" I say to her. This cant be happening. All that Emerald was doing was tying to open the ADHD pills cap. She just swallowed one! I take the cap away from her, I'm getting more insane," Avery.. You're Avery!" I say to her pointing my finger at her. Her reaction is priceless.. Okay think, think.. You just need sleep, it's been a hell of a day (well yesterday),"Wake me up in a few hours, Emerald." I tell Emerald. Avery is Avery, Emerald is just a pokemon..


	8. Chapter 7: Love is Catching Fire

**Me: Hi everyone, I'm back and just finished school.**

**Misty: Aww!**

**Me: What's wrong Misty?**

**Misty: I wanted to hit you with rocks.**

**Me: MISTY! POTATO ATTACK (chases Misty while throwing potatoes)**

**Misty: EEK! HERES.. CH.7**

* * *

**Ch.7: Love is Catching Fire (Or Love is Flaring)**

"Damn, Avery." Daxi retorts. She told me the 4th time that what I did was stupid," OKAY DAXI I GET IT! Anyways he called me Emerald." I reply.

(***) (7:20)

Its time to wake Jeremy up, I hope this won't be painful! I walk up to him and lick his face, I stop. I feel weird, I cant control myself, I just have to do it. I start to lick his lips. Finally, I can kiss him! I give out a flirty bark to him, then I bark to wake him up. Jeremy wakes up and yawns, I wag my tails at him, oh my god I love him. Im cant fight the urge to kiss him, I lick his cheek. "Hehehe! That.. tickles! Stop." He giggles. "I love you." I say back in a happy tone. I'm so happy that I start to run and run in circles.

* * *

**(Jeremy's POV)**

I see Emerald running around in circles, oh god. I'm having doubt about Emerald, vulpixs don't run around in circles unless warning a fellow friend about an intruder; but there faces are serious and dauntless. Emerald's face right now is goofy, and silly; goodness she is different. I put my hand out," Stop Av.." I slip my tongue. Emerald stops and her face is confused, you wanna play sneaky, huh? "Ugh.. Emerald. Stay under control Emerald".

* * *

**(Avery's POV)**

I calm down, my breathing slows down. I feel an urge to kiss him again," Lift me up gorgeous," I say wagging my tail, putting my front paws up. He noticed," Aww.. You wanna get carried dont you? Aww.. Come here." He picks me up, I'm level with his face; I need to play cool.

I lick his check; he giggles, I go for it. I lick his lips, my tongue won't stop, he laughing so hard and I'm wagging my tail. "Hmm.. Im curious,".

Suddenly, I'm no longer eye contact with him, my backhind legs feel like they're in air.. Is he? HE IS! I squirm and squirm, covering my butt and my vagina. "DONT YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" I warn him. He's speechless until he says," Lets visit Santalune, eh Emerald." We travel to Santalune, to my right of my view I see houses, the Rosilina Statue, The Pokécenter, the blooming flowers.

On my left I can see The Bruchint, some more houses, pretty pink and yellow roses, the magical phone booth... WAIT WHAT! NO NO NO! Jeremy says," Woah, a phone booth, it looks cool! Lets check it out." Jeremy is walking towards the phone booth, I'm screaming NO NO NO NO! "Shh. Emerald don't worry, it's just a non- moving and living object." He explains. I'm so annoyed," Dont you think I know that dumbass?" He spots my back talk, his mouth is open; he's probably thinking. He no's his head," Come on, Emerald. Let's keep going," he says like he has no soul.

Im starting to get pissed, we're at the phone booth, my annoyance turns to fear. I sense something behind Jeremy and I," Goodness! I caught up with you guys." Daxi says scaring Jeremy. "Goodness you scared me." Daxi just nods her head, chuckling. Jeremy's face is confused, he pushes the human button, then the pokemon button," Hello?" He says. "Vee!" A voice instantly comes out. My ears prick up, Jeremy and Daxi spots it. "Oh my, she heard it, Olivia this is wonderful!" Jeremy is joyful. "Let me try," Daxi says pressing the two buttons,"Flaa ffy fla." She says. Oh my god, what is wrong with her?

"Hello, I'm Olivia." Her exact voice comes out in perfect english. Jeremy is confused," How do.." He too speechless to talk. "Hehee. I know how to speak flaaffy. It's possibly ya know." I press the pokemon voice, and press the human voice two times and hold it and speak," Vul Pix Vul Pixxx!" I say in a high pitch voice but not squeaky. "I love you my friends." It comes out. "Aww! Thank you." Daxi says. I nod smiling.

1 hour passed, we ate breakfast, we're ready to go to our first gym. Daxi asked a man," Do you know where the gym leader is at?" "Ugh. Vios Forest, it's seperates Viospolis (Vi-ous-ah-polis) from Santalune." Daxi replies with noding. We go left, then up. We take another left, a sign says," BEWARE GYM LEADER VIOLA THE CAMERAWOMAN OF BUGS!" Not to be rude but I burst out laughing., beware the camerawoman.. OMG, I'm gonna die of laughter, finally after 30 seconds I stop. We walk into the forest. We see this man, he is wearing a red tanktop with green vibrant clothes, thank goodness he's like 23 or something.

"Hello travelers, I'm Frank and welcome to Viola's gym or Vios Forest; you must get thorugh the maze and fight Viloa to win.. But beware, the maze is dreadful and many travelers gave up and tried again." Frank tells us. Daxi and Jeremy nod their heads. We walk foward, "Mavericks come out." Jeremy says throwing out Mavericks' ball. I run up to him, I missed him so much, I hug him. "Let's go right." Daxi points right. We go right, straight, left, left, dead end.. Down, right, left, up.. There is a right, left, up, left diagnol, right diagnol.

"I'll go right, Olivia." Jeremy says. "Left." Daxi says. "Right diagonal." Mavericks says. Guess, I'm going left diagnol. I head LD, a weird right, i see a dead end left, up or right? Up. I see a right. Up,left,up,right,up... Dead end. Left, up, and right are dead ends too. I look down, dead end? I'm trapped," HELP ME.. I'm trapped." I see a shallow pathway, I go head first, it's too tiny so I backout.

i swear the dead ends are closing in, I'm gonna sound crazy but I need to catch the forest on fire maybe it will stop the walls closing in. I concentrate and I think of warm things; hot cocoa. So chocolatey and warm! I feel the fire raging in my mouth, I let barley even blow; the walls didn't stop. I might die, i don't want to get crushed and die that way. I let the fire go, the north wall catches on fire, it quickly spreads to the east, and west. the walls die and shrink down.. What did I just do?

* * *

**(Daxi's POV)**

I cringe to the smell of something disgusting," HEY Jeremy do you smell that?" I yell at the right. "Yeah, just barley," he quickly replies. I see smoke, I start to freak out," OH SHIT! FIRE!" Damn, Avery what did you fuck up again. Goodness, I have to stop cussing. "FIRE! FIRE! EVACUATE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear people screaming. "Olivia, I got Mavericks. I'll get Emerald and you need to get out; Ill be fine." Jeremy yells to me. Gotcha!

* * *

**(Avery's POV)**

The flames are killing my cells, its hard to breath. I stumble myself out of the walls that trapped me. I can see 3 Daxis," Avery, you told everyone my secret,". I see Tony," Hey tomboy,". 2 Mistys say," You will never become human again." I see that Madame Aris Lady," You're cursed heheheheh!". Know I see 3 Jeremys running; he's the real Jeremy. "Emerald!" He picks me up, I'm gonna vomit! I do vomit on his shoulder, he groans. i cant breath, need oxygen, dying. IM DYING, I NEED OXYGEN. I see Aris again," YOU'RE CURSED, SAY GOODBYE!"

I give up, I faint.

**(Continued in Ch.8)**

**Me: What that good?**

**Misty: WTF! GOSH, that did hurt you know!**

**Me: :3**

**Serena: THAT WAS HORRIFYING, MADING! THATS WAS A HORRIBLE YOU DID TO HER!**

**Me: Whatever! :P**


	9. Chapter 8: Love isn't Always Shit

**Me: The Abyss Awakens!**

**Misty: What the? Whatever!**

**Me: Ch. 8 Now!**

**Chapter 8: Love isn't Always Shit**

* * *

Black is everywhere. I see a very faint light, I'm float to the light; okay now I know I'm dreaming. The light is actually from two beautiful dresses: one red, the other one blue. I amazed! I feel a chill," Pick a dress." A immaculate voice says to me. "What?" A figure jumps out, it's its it's... A celebi. My eyes open wide," Haa Waa Yo.." I'm speechless. "Yes I know. Pick one now!" Celebi says. "Wait! What? Why?" I spurt out. "I said pick one now! I'm giving you something, hurry up!" She scowls! I panic, red or blue? Red? Blue? Hmm...

"Blue, please", I answer. I see her grin," Yes, blue will look pretty on you." What? "It won't fit me, I'm a poke" "My dear, you'll figure it out soon enough." I dont want to agrue. "24 hours, my dear vulpix." She says before she disappears in thin air.

* * *

I suddenly wake up, Im looking at the sky; its early morning I guess. Man, I think I was out 1 day. I scratch the back of my fur, it feels weird but so familiar.. Its not fur anymore, its my hair. I freeze and almost yell out of excitement. I rub my hands together, I'm so happy that I'm finally human. "Avery?" A voice whispers. I defend myself, a big shadow comes near me, it's get smaller and smaller every time it comes near me. I see a growlithe, it's Mavericks. "Avery? Avery? Where the heck could Avery be?" he says wondering around.

I smile and hug him and he starts howling," Hey, put me down you.. You girl girl!" "You dumbie! It's me, Mavericks." I tell him. His tail starts wagging, his tongue out to lick my face," How did you even?" he says. I shrug. I walk along Route 3, its so normal and too big. I spot Jeremy and Daxi sleeping. I walk over to Jeremy and tickle his nose. He didn't wake up. I tap on his head; no effect. I kiss his cheek. He yawns. His eyes open," Hey Aves.. How are.. HOLY SHIT!" He yells. "SERIOUSLY STOP WAKING ME..." Daxi yells but stops astonished.

"Avery. I missed you!" Jeremy says. "I missed ya too, Germy," I giggle kissing him. "Avery, how the heck are you?" Daxi says classy. "Fine, Olivia!" "Hey Aves wanna see my pokemon?" Jeremy asks. I feel a burst of energy," YEAH JUST A SEC!" I say. I start to run, I cant stop. I laugh and laugh, ADHD is getting the best of me. I start running in a circle around Jeremy. One second I'm hugging Jeremy, 3 seconds later I'm hugging Daxi; then I'm back to jumping. Jump, jump jump" EEEEE! SO MUCH FUN RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAA!" I giggle out.

"Avery? AVERY! Calm down." Daxi says to me. I start to calm down,"Eeeee! Sorry, I'm just so energetic!" I say still giggling. I think about my bag, my mood changes. "Jeremy give me my bag." I say. He gives me my bag. I frantically search for my pills," JEREMY did you touch anything?" "No, not at all," I found my pills, yay! "Hey! Theres only 23 pills left. Who took my pill?" I role play. I know I did, but fuck it. "Ugh, my vulpix Emerald did. She's really..." Jeremy stops his eyes open. He frantically searches for "my" pokeball. "Emerald, come out!" He whispers. Nothing happens. His eyes are way open," OMG WHERE IS EMERALD?". I shrug. Daxi says," Dont worry she'll come back." I take my pill.

"So anyways, here are my new pokemon." Jeremy says taking out 2 pokeballs. Weird when did he get 2 pokemon? Void and a shinx comes out. Where did he get a shinx? "This is Static the Shinx." "Hi there Static!" I say to Static. "Hey there, what's ya name?" He replies. I can talk to pokemon? I thought I was halcscousinating about Mavericks, but I can actually talk to pokemon.

"Aww! Vul Vul Pixxx! Pix. (I'm Avery and I'm good. I cant respond to you in human when the boy is around, I'll explain it later." I say in vulpix. "Aves? When did you start speaking pokemon?" Jeremy questions me. "After, I split up with you. Its hard to translate pokemon language though" I lie, it was easy. He nods. "Static come back." Static comes back into his ball.

I sense something," Uh, guys do you feel something?" I say. They shake their heads. I can see something limping. I step back into Jeremy's arm. "I'm getting freaked out!" I say stuttering. "Pika. Chu chu!" A pikachu says literally not translating into anything.

The shillhoute of the pikachu says," That damn vulpix, I'll find you." My eyes open, I recognize that voice. It's Sparks! I turn with a scared look," Do you recognize that pikachu?" "Hmm.. You mean Sparks? Oh yeah, I released him for fighting Emerald." he replies. I start to growl, my animal instincts are kicking in; stay calm, stay calm. Sparks limps to me, I'm really trying not to kick his pikass. He sniffs my leg, his eyes pop; he recognizes me. He hisses (I didn't know pikachus could hiss), and attempts to bite me.

"YOU'RE THAT LITTLE CRAPPY FOX! I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE HUMAN OR POKEMON BUT I KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD MEAT!" he snarls. "Stay back Avery." Daxi suggests. "HELL NO. I aint backing down and don't try to stop me." I sneer harshly. Jeremy and Daxi go into the city for me to settle this off. "Finally, we're alone you pikashithat. You can kiss my ass." I bark kicking him. Sparks slams into a tree, barely hurt. "You're getting it now!" Sparks charges up his Thunder Shock. I quickly zip in a zig-zag and punch his gut, he slams hard into the same tree cursing," Ill be back you ass." Sparks quickly limps away from me. Good riddance!

* * *

**(Jeremy's POV) **

I head back to Avery," What the hell was that?" I ask her demandly. "Come on that pikachu bit me!" "Urg! Whatever! Let's go to Sanatlune." Olivia finishes are feud. I go with Olivia while Avery follows behind. Okay, something's up. Avery is really being weird... I shake my head. "Something bothering you?" Olivia stops to ask me. "Nah." I reply.

(9:20)

It took us 13 minutes to get to Santalune, we head inside The Brunchint. "Aye. My coustumers are back. I will lead to your table, no?" Ricardo says in a delighted voice showing us our table. "I'll be right back, don't hesitate." He says smiling walking away. "Void and Static come out." They come out of their balls. "Ss.. X. shin..X" Static churps. He must be happy. "Jeremy, Ricardo just derped," Olivia grins. I pull out a "huh?". I just remembered we get our drinks on certain days of the week. I must havent noticed the sign. "Oh. Are you coming with us Avery to get drinks?" I ask her. "I'll stay here, but get a Fizzy-Fooz." Avery smiles to me. We walk away from Avery.

**Continued in Ch.8 1/2**

**Me: How was that?**

**Misty, Avery, Jeremy:Huh? ¿Que? Who?**

**Me: Were you reading?**

**Misty: I feel asleep at faint light.**

**Avery: I stopped listening at chill.**

**Jeremy: I got bored at "Pick a dress" and listened to Justin Bieber. **

**Me: (facepalm)**

**Static: (clap clap) THAT WAS AMAZING! Why is there going another part.**

**Misty: WAIT! THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE?!**

**Me: Yes, I did actually right more but it didn't save. I'm so lazy ATM! I might join the two parts into one.**

**Sparks: I didn't appreciate Avery kicking my ass.**

**Avery: WHAT? HAHAHAA! I can't believe I missed watching your ass gettin kicked.**

**Sparks: Shut up you tomboy!**

**Avery: That's it! (Grabs hammer and chases Sparks)**

**Davien: Weirdies.**


End file.
